


Love until we burn up

by wolfodder



Category: Korean Actor RPF, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: “You guys waited up for me."“Of course we did,” Wongeun replies, kicking his feet half-heartedly at him. “It’s your first big acting gig, this is the least we can do to support you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am poly trash wooooooo so here is this!

“I’m-” Jisoo starts, loudly, as he swings the door open, but stops himself as soon as he sees the apartment is dark. “Home,” he finishes softly, quietly closing the door behind him and listening for any sounds.

 

It’s completely silent, making every noise too loud: the sound of his bag hitting the floor; his careful steps inside as he toes off his shoes and then tiptoes through the hallway; he even feels like he should be holding his breath because if Hakyeon and Wongeun are sleeping he doesn’t want to wake them. He goes into the living room and passes the sofa without a thought.

 

“Hey,” Hakyeon says, and Jisoo starts, a surprised yelp escaping him. Hakyeon is watching him, head sticking up from the sofa. Though he looks tired, as if he’s just woken up, his eyes are shining as he laughs at Jisoo’s reaction. “You’re finally home. We’ve been waiting for ages.”

 

“Sorry,” Jisoo says and goes around the sofa to find Hakyeon comfortably straddling Wongeun, who’s lying there peering up at Jisoo with that stupidly beautiful smile on his lips, the toothy one that makes his eyes look like crescent moons and makes Jisoo’s insides melt into a puddle. “You guys waited up for me,” says Jisoo and wonders if it’s possible to melt even more than he already does daily with boyfriends like his. When did he fall so hard for the two of them?

 

“Of course we did,” Wongeun replies, kicking his feet half-heartedly at him. “It’s your first big acting gig, this is the least we can do to support you.”

 

“Come to me,” Hakyeon says, stretching his arms out, fingers wriggling. Jisoo takes his hands wordlessly and lets him pull him in and peck his lips sweetly. Then Hakyeon drags him into Wongeun’s lap with him and wraps his arms around Jisoo’s waist. “How was your day? Are you tired?”

 

“It was awesome,” Jisoo tells them excitedly. He  _ is _ tired, but it dissipates with his eagerness to talk about work. As he tells them about the events of the day, Hakyeon and Wongeun slowly pull him down so he’s lying on top of them both, one hand in Hakyeon’s hair and the other playing with the material of Wongeun’s shorts. After talking for some time, the exhaustion slinks back, and Jisoo buries his face in Hakyeon’s neck after failing to keep his eyes open.

 

Hakyeon chuckles fondly, stroking his head. “I think our baby needs to go to sleep,” he stage-whispers to Wongeun.

 

“‘m not a baby,” Jisoo mumbles, biting at Hakyeon’s neck, but Hakyeon simply ignores it.

 

“Okay, yeah, both of you get off me, I can’t move,” Wongeun groans and shoves at Jisoo. “You first, baby.”

 

“ _ Not a baby, _ ” Jisoo insists grumpily and rolls off the two others, only narrowly avoiding falling to the floor by dropping his feet down first.

 

With a large grin on his face, Hakyeon gets off Wongeun and wraps his arms around Jisoo, similarly to earlier. “Come on, baby,” he says happily, pinching Jisoo’s cheek. Jisoo tries to bite his fingers, but Hakyeon snatches them away before he can, so he goes for Hakyeon’s neck instead, biting at it and grinning in satisfaction when his boyfriend’s breath catches.

 

It doesn’t last long, though; Hakyeon laughs again and reaches to pet at his cheek. “My baby is so cute.” Wongeun comes up to hug Jisoo from behind as well, chuckling softly into his ear. “So cute,” he joins in, and Jisoo whines, burying his face into Hakyeon’s shoulder as the fight leaves him.

 

They barely bother with untangling, instead walking together to their bedroom with their arms around each other. It’s a bit tedious to do so, but they can only laugh as they move slowly, finally falling together into bed in a heap of limbs. Here, they finally untangle from each other enough to lie comfortably, with Jisoo in the middle. When he looks to one side, there’s Hakyeon looking at him with those beautiful soft eyes, stroking his cheek gently with the back of his finger. Wongeun, on his other side, is smiling so widely, his eyes sparkling as he simply watches.

 

Jisoo can’t help but whine loudly. “You two are killing me here,” he announces. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Running the tips of his fingers along Jisoo’s neck, casually as if he doesn’t even notice the way it makes Jisoo shiver, Hakyeon hums. “Because,” he says, “I love you. And I’m proud of you.” Jisoo feels his cheeks heat up, planning to say something back, but he forgets it as soon as Wongeun’s hand slides under his shirt and strokes his stomach slowly. His fingers curl just enough for Jisoo to feel his fingernails scrape carefully against his skin, and he almost chokes on his own breath.

 

“I also love you,” Wongeun murmurs against his mouth and kisses him slowly, deliberately. “A lot.”

 

“God,” Jisoo says and kisses back eagerly. “I love you both,” he says, and kisses again, then admits, “So much I think I’m going to burst.” The words are so honest it’s almost embarrassing; Hakyeon and Wongeun make him so happy, he wouldn’t want to be without them. Ever since they met, he’s been completely infatuated and in love.

 

They were shooting a short film together. The two have more experience with acting than he does, and so they gave him advice to improve, easily wiggling themselves into his life as they both asked to meet him more and more with the excuses of needing help with practicing for auditions, reading scripts and discussing their characters. It was clear that there was something going on between Hakyeon and Wongeun by the way they smiled at each other, the way they were almost always touching, almost always together when they were with Jisoo.

 

Jisoo’s first kiss with Hakyeon was after a movie night, one of the few times it was only the two of them, during which Hakyeon deliberately cuddled closer and closer to Jisoo until their faces were only inches apart. It was practically impossible to focus on the movie. As he was leaving, he was backed against the wall, Hakyeon pulling him down by the neck to kiss him sweetly. Hakyeon’s lips were so soft and addictive smiling against his own, Jisoo saw stars.

 

He almost couldn’t leave that night.

 

With Wongeun it was an ice cream date, vanilla staining the corner of Jisoo’s lips. He should have seen it coming by the big grin on Wongeun’s face, but before he could process anything the other was leaning in, kissing the ice cream off his lips and making Jisoo’s heart race.

 

Jisoo had wondered if he should feel guilty, falling for both of them, but then they confronted him about their feelings, explaining that they hadn’t wanted to overwhelm him but they both liked him. A lot, Hakyeon had emphasized, so there wouldn’t be any doubt.

 

From there there wasn’t even a question of what to do.

 

A happy sound comes from Hakyeon as he kisses Jisoo’s cheek. “He’s so cute, Wongeun, I could just eat him up,” he coos. Wongeun laughs fondly, fingers playing around the waistband of Jisoo’s jeans, kisses Jisoo once more before moving on to his neck. “I’ve already started,” he says, and bites at it.

 

“Oh my fucking God,” Jisoo whines, biting off a moan. Curse his boyfriends for knowing exactly what makes him weak and using it against him whenever they want. “Are we doing this? I thought we were going to sleep, you horny bastards. I bet you two fucked before I got back, too-”

 

Hakyeon cuts him off with a quick kiss. “You’re right,” he says, making himself comfortable by curling against Jisoo. “Let’s sleep. You must be tired.” Wongeun, curse him, keeps biting at Jisoo’s throat as if he didn’t hear any of it, and each touch of his teeth against skin makes Jisoo’s pants a little tighter. Curse his dick, too.

 

“ _ Wongeun, _ ” he says, voice high, “please, I’m getting hard.”

 

That draws a light giggle out of Wongeun as he  _ finally _ pulls himself off Jisoo’s throat. “Sorry, you’re just too tasty,” he says. Jisoo playfully shoves his face away and snuggles closer to Hakyeon. Immediately, Wongeun wraps his arms around his waist, burying his face in his shoulder. “Goodnight,” he mumbles, pressing his lips lightly against the bare skin, and Jisoo closes his eyes and lets sleep take him once again as the playful mood dissipates, leaving the feeling of comfort and home.

 

Like this, with Wongeun and Hakyeon, Jisoo feels like an important piece of a jigsaw puzzle. Like this, he feels just right.

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/hakmyeon?s=09)!


End file.
